Reanimated Skeleton
Caves = |-| Forest = |-| Ancient Fuelweaver = The Reanimated Skeleton, also known as the Stalker '''or '''Ancient Fuelweaver, is a Boss Monster exclusive to Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign. The "caves" type is spawned by using a Shadow Atrium on a fully completed Odd Skeleton in the Caves. When spawned, the player will be dealt with a -40 Sanity penalty. It can be attracted by the Shadow Thurible. When killed, it drops a Shadow Atrium, 8 Fossils, and 2-4 Nightmare Fuel. The "forest" type is spawned by using a Shadow Atrium on a fully completed Odd Skeleton on the Surface during Night. When spawned it does not attack, but has a -40 Sanity penalty. It can be attracted by the Shadow Thurible. When killed, it drops a Shadow Atrium, 8 Fossils, and 2-4 Nightmare Fuel. It will die at the beginning of the Day. The "Ancient Fuelweaver" type is spawned using a Shadow Atrium on a fully completed Odd Skeleton in the Atrium near an Ancient Gateway when an Ancient Key is in the Ancient Gateway. When spawned it will constantly trap the character in bones if not close to it, and it attacks very quickly. It will frequently remark on how his civilization has fallen to a ruin state, implying that it itself is one of the beings from the Ancient Civilization. When killed, the boss will drop 8 Fossils, 2-4 Nightmare Fuel, the Shadow Thurible, the Bone Helm, the Bone Armor and a Rose. The Atrium Gate will start to destabilize, consuming the Ancient Key and killing all nearby Shadow Creatures. After 4 minutes, the gate will respawn Damaged Clockworks, Splumonkey Pods, Slurpers, Depth Worms, Ancient Statues, Broken Clockworks, Ancient Pseudoscience Stations in their respective places in the Ruins, add new items to Ornate Chests and Cave Holes and replace the Large Ornate Chest with an Ancient Guardian. The gate will have a recharge time of 20 days before being able to insert another Ancient Key. If the player leaves the fight, then it will decay, leaving behind 8 Fossils, 2-4 Nightmare Fuel, and a Shadow Atrium. Behavior Caves The Reanimated Skeleton attacks by ripping off its head and swiping at an enemy; this does not have any AoE, but will hit anything in the direction it is attacking. After its health has been decreased significantly, it will slam the ground trapping multiple players and others creatures in a fence of sharp bones. The bones will turn to dust after a few seconds. Forest Walks around aimlessly but leaves a trail of Lesser Glow Berries, Light Flowers, and Ferns. The plants will disappear after a few seconds. When idle, its arm will fall off and it will heal itself with its other arm. After dropping its arm twice it will grab its head and shake it furiously due to the long distance it has from the Ruins. Ancient Fuelweaver The Ancient Fuelweaver will immediately start chasing and attacking the player, it will encage the player in a bone cage if the player is too far away. It will constantly remark on how its society came to an end, and how it is better to "just let it happen", that the player will "not suffer". It also remarks that "They are coming": his various quotes imply that "They" are the Shadow Creatures, which are also called "Them" by Maxwell. In different stages, it will spawn multiple Woven Shadows that it will eat to regain health. The Ancient Fuelweaver has two stages: Stage 1 (Health 16000-10000) The Ancient Fuelweaver can snare its target like the Caves Reanimated Skeleton does. The Ancient Fuelweaver can spawn Fossil Spikes to attack enemies. Stage 2 (Health 10000-0) The Ancient Fuelweaver has all skills from Stage 1, and the following skills. Dozens of Woven Shadows will be spawned from the Ancient Floor with only 1 health. Woven Shadows will walk to the Ancient Fuelweaver. A Woven Shadow will heal the Ancient Fuelweaver for 400 health when the Ancient Fuelweaver eats it. Woven Shadows are immune to Fire and are also immune to being Frozen. Woven Shadows can be destroyed quickly by things like: Abigail, the Weather Pain, or earthquakes. A Shadow Shield will be spawned by 6 Unseen Hands around the Ancient Gateway to protect the Ancient Fuelweaver which blocks 100% of incoming damage. The Shadow Shield will be broken when all Unseen Hands are destroyed. The Unseen Hands have 1 health, and are only attackable by Insane players. Insane players will be Mind Controlled for 3.5 seconds. It can be avoided by restoring Sanity quickly once the Shadow Creatures appear. If a player telepoofs out of the atrium's arena or gets killed, the fuelweaver will pull the key out of the Ancient Gateway and dissasemble into the normal skeleton drops, while saying "Please". Quotes Caves= Upon Revival ''' * ...(gurgle)... * ...(crunch)... * ...(crack)... * ...(thump)... '''Battle With Mobs * Huurgh... * ...(growl)... * ...gruuuugh... * Hrrgh... * ...grraaugh... * ...(rumble)... * ...gruh... Battle With Players * Huurgh... * ...gruuuugh... * ...grraaugh... * ...(gurgle)... * ...(crunch)... * ...Y-yy... * ...W-wwh... Upon Death * ...Huurgh... * ...Aaaargh... * -.-. .... .- .-. .-.. .. . |-|Forest = * Is silent |-|Ancient Fuelweaver = Battlecry *A pity. *You will not suffer. *It must be this way. *My world... threadbare. *My city... in tatters... *This will be quick. *How we've fallen. Player Battlecry *You will fall as we did. *This is for the best. *You will be unraveled. *They are coming. It cannot be stopped. *This world's fabric is frayed and torn. *They are unfathomable. *I will save you. Summoning Woven Shadows *Be Woven. *How long have I slumbered? *Let the fuel take shape. *I will not be defeated so easily. *I will make you understand. *Let us end it. *You will rip apart at the seams. Mind Control *I will stop this. *You cannot win. *Lend me your power, one last time. *You cannot hurt me. *Protect me. *You have been betrayed. *I must do this, for your sake. Turning off the Ancient Gateway *I will save us. *Curse Their name! *It cannot end like this. *I was wrong. *Return them to me! *Why? *Metheus... Decaycry (from leaving the battle or spawning the skeleton via console) *Please... Deathecry *Fools! *Who are you? *Release me, shade! *You are not Them... *Are you so easily decieved? Ha... *You deserve this. *You've made your choice. Trivia Caves *The Reanimated Skeleton is the first boss that actually "talks" in red text, like Lucy the Axe, but it just makes sounds. *It can also scare Pigs and Bunnymen. *The death quote "-.-. .... .- .-. .-.. .. . " is in Morse Code, when translated it says "CHARLIE". Forest * The distance the Reanimated Skeleton has from the Ruins makes it the most unintelligent and passive out of the three reanimated skeletons. ** According to Rhymes with Play #128, it has the weakest mind of the three. * There seems to be moss growing on the skeleton, yet no moss is seen on its original odd skeleton. * The Ferns, Light Bulbs, and Lesser Glow Berries that pop out of the ground stay around for 3 seconds, before shriveling up and returning down into the ground. Ancient Fuelweaver * The quote 'Metheus' is used to find the Metheus Puzzles. * The Ancient Fuelweaver has two boss themes, the original and one when Woven Shadows are being summoned. * The Ancient Fuelweaver is confirmed to be male, both from a Rhymes With Play livestream and A New Reign's Steam description. Gallery Willow with "Forest".jpg|Willow with the Forest Skeleton. Ancient one alive.....jpg|Ancient Fuelweaver. Engulfed by the shadows.jpg|Mind Control. 20170324161457_1.jpg|A Caves, Forest, and Ancient Fuelweaver Skeleton. Ancient_Fuelweaver_Trailer.jpg|An Ancient Fuelweaver as it appears in the A New Reign trailer. Hidden_Fuelweaver_and_Gateway_Trailer.jpg|A hidden image of the Ancient Fuelweaver alongside the Ancient Gateway in the A New Reign trailer. Chester_and_Forest_Skeleton_Drawing.jpg|A drawing of the Forest Skeleton's arm being stolen by Chester from Rhymes With Play #130. Wes_and_Reanimated_Skeleton_Thank_You.png|An image posted by the developers of Wes and a Reanimated Skeleton. Category:Boss Monsters Category:A New Reign Category:Cave Creatures Category:Surface Creatures Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Sanity Loss Category:Object Destroyers Category:Passive Creatures Category:Hostile Creatures